The Addams Family
thumb|700px ---- «Семейка Аддамс» (англ. The Addams Family) — американский комедийный телесериал 1964 года компании «Filmways Television» по комиксам Чарльза Аддамса. Сериал был создан Дэвидом Леви и снят в черно-белом формате, транслировавшись в течение двух сезонов на ABC с 18 сентября 1964 года по 8 апреля 1966 года, имея в общей сложности 64 эпизода. Сюжет Семья Аддамсов отличается от обычных семей, им нравится то, что других просто бы испугало. Глава семьи Гомес Аддамс очень состоятельный бизнесмен, он любит свою жену Мортишу и старается ей ни в чём не отказывать, даже если она захочет заниматься выращиванием ядовитых растений или вздумает заказать обед на кладбище. У них служит дворецкий Ларч, рост которого составляет два метра, имеется коробочка с живой рукой, которую зовут Вещь. Дети в семье Аддамсов, Пагсли и Уэнсди, тоже не совсем обычны — Уэнсди любит мучить своего брата. А любимое занятие их дяди — взрывание динамита. Людей, впервые приходящих в дом Аддамсов, шокирует их образ жизни. В ролях *'Кэролин Джонс' — Мортиша Аддамс (в девичестве Карга) *'Джон Эстин' — Гомес Аддамс *'Джеки Куган' — Фестер Аддамс *'Мари Блейк' — бабушка Аддамс *'Тед Кэссиди' — дворецкий Ларч *'Лиза Лоринг' — Венсди Аддамс *'Кен Везервакс' — Пагсли Аддамс *'Феликс Силла' — Кузен Итт Производство Написание Series creator David Levy explained the premise of the show to syndicated columnist Erskine Johnson in August 1964: "We have made family full-bodied people, not monsters ... They are not grotesque and hideous manifestations. At the same time we are protecting the images of Charles Addams' 'children', as he refers to them. We are living up to the spirit of his cartoons. He is more than just a cartoonist. He's a social commentator and a great wit." The tone was set by series producer Nat Perrin, who was a close friend of Groucho Marx and writer of several Marx Brothers films. Perrin created story ideas, directed one episode, and rewrote every script. The series often employed the same type of zany satire and screwball humor seen in the Marx Brothers films. It lampooned politics ("Gomez, The Politician" and "Gomez, The People's Choice"), the legal system ("The Addams Family in Court"), rock n' roll and Beatlemania ("Lurch, The Teenage Idol"), and Hollywood ("My Fair Cousin Itt"). Начальная тема The show's memorable theme, written and arranged by longtime Hollywood composer Vic Mizzy, was dominated by a harpsichord with finger snaps as percussive accompaniment. Ted Cassidy punctuated the lyrics with the words neat, sweet, and petite. Mizzy's theme was popular enough to enjoy a release as a 45 rpm single, though it failed to make the national charts. The song was revived for the 1992 animated series, as well as in 2007 for a series of Addams Family television commercials for M&M's chocolates. Эпизоды Синдикация As well as the United States, the show has been aired worldwide. In the United Kingdom, it first aired on ITV in 1965–1966, and then it appeared on Sky 1 in 1991 and ran until 1992. and then it was aired on BBC Two from 6 p.m. on Monday nights starting in February 1992 until the end of 1993 and then moved to Saturdays in 1994 and later in school summer holidays before it vanished at the end of August 1996. Since October 2011, the series was picked up by Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang and runs through the entire month of October for Halloween alongside The Munsters. The series airs on select local stations, and as of November 2013 airs weekends on the national movie/classic TV network Antenna TV. Воссоединения, сиквелы и адаптации A reunion TV film, Halloween with the New Addams Family, aired on NBC in October 1977 and starred most of the original cast, except for Blossom Rock, who was very ill at the time and was replaced as Grandmama by Phyllis actress Jane Rose. Elvia Allman portrayed Mother Frump, whom Margaret Hamilton had played in the original series. Veteran character actors Parley Baer and Vito Scotti, who both had recurring roles in the original series, also appeared in the movie. The film also included extended family members created specifically for this production, such as Gomez's brother Pancho (played by Henry Darrow) and two additional children, Wednesday Jr. and Pugsley Jr. The later two were portrayed as near carbon copies of the original children, now known as Wednesday Sr. and Pugsley Sr., who were once again played respectively by Lisa Loring and Ken Weatherwax, the original Wednesday and Pugsley in the series. Vic Mizzy rewrote and conducted the series theme as an instrumental. Astin reprised his role as Gomez Addams for the 1992 animated adaptation of the series. No other members of the original cast were involved. In 1998, a standalone film, Addams Family Reunion, aired on the Fox Family Channel, followed by the series The New Addams Family that ran from 1998 to 2000. Astin appeared in the series as Grandpapa Addams. Jon Astin and Lisa Loring are currently the only living cast members from the TV show. Фильм A successful film, The Addams Family, was released by Paramount Pictures in 1991, starring Raúl Juliá as Gomez, Anjelica Huston as Morticia, Christopher Lloyd as an amnesiac Uncle Fester, and Christina Ricci as Wednesday. After the film's release, David Levy filed a lawsuit against Paramount Pictures; the suit was settled out of court. A sequel, Addams Family Values, followed in 1993, to greater critical success than the first film, though it earned less at the box office. Дополнительная информация Интересные факты *Гомес Аддамс нередко забывался и совал зажжённые сигары в карман. Реквизиторы вставили в костюм игравшего Гомеса актёра Джона Эстина асбестовые пластины. *Сцену, в которой игрушечные поезда сталкиваются и взрываются, сняли всего один раз, а затем показывали снова и снова, когда того требовал сценарий. *Вначале Джеки Кугэна на роль Фестера не утвердили. Актёр вернулся домой, постригся наголо и придумал соответствующие образу костюм и грим. В таком виде его взяли без раздумий. *Кузен Итт говорит голосом продюсера Ната Перрина. Тот записывал на магнитофон всякую чушь, а затем проигрывал её задом наперед на большой скорости. Цитаты Категория:Сериалы Категория:Ситуационные комедии Категория:Черные комедии Категория:Сериалы США Категория:Сериалы, начавшиеся в 1964 году Категория:Сериалы, закончившиеся в 1966 году Категория:Сериалы ABC Категория:Сериалы MGM Television Категория:Сериалы American Broadcasting Company Категория:Чёрно-белые сериалы Категория:Фэнтезийные комедии